SHADOW
by Yoon Ji Yoo19
Summary: I want to stay by your side, so I can't get any closer. I can't even look at you. The beautiful days when we were always together like a shadow. /HANHUN/ JIYOO19 PRESENT


TITLE : SHADOW

Author : JiYoo19

Disclaimer : cast hanya milik Tuhan-Orang Tua-Agensi-dan sanak saudaranya. Cerita murni milik saya.

Rated : T+

Summary : I want to stay by your side, so I can't get any closer. I can't even look at you. The beautiful days when we were always together like a shadow

~OOO~

Cahaya bulan merambat dari balkon kamar. Semilir angin bertiup dan membuat tubuh Sehun kedinginan. Ia sedikit menggigil ketika tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak tertutupi kain disentuh oleh angin dingin bulan September. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, kemudian tangannya bergerak meraba tubuhnya sendiri. Kulit tubuhnya bias oleh sinar bulan, dia jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku begitu rapuh?

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menepis sinar bulan yang membuatnya silau. Tapi kemudian ia melihat sebuah cincin kecil di jari manisnya, cahaya bulan lagi-lagi memantul dan membuat hatinya mencelos.

Cincin itu.

Sehun duduk dan menyangga kepalanya yang pusing. Matanya melirik ke tempat di sebelahnya. Kosong. Lu Han tidak di sana. Dia sudah pergi ketika Sehun tidur, mungkin sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Pantas Sehun merasa begitu dingin.

Dari balkon Sehun melihat pohon tua yang hanya menyisakan ranting kering. Suara burung gagak yang berkoak membuatnya takut. Sangat sepi di sini.

"Lu Han…" Sehun berkata lirih. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ini jadi lebih menyedihkan ketimbang malam-malam yang telah dilewatinya. Setiap malam, selalu seperti ini; dia tidak ingat kapan Lu Han terakhir kali memeluk tubuhnya ketika mereka tertidur.

Lu Han pernah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya, Lu Han pernah mengatakan tidak akan melepaskannya meskipun Sehun memaksa. Jika Sehun berdusta, Lu Han akan mengunci bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya, jika tubuhnya yang berdusta, maka Lu Han akan mengambil alih segalanya.

Bukan keinginan Sehun untuk kesepian seperti ini. Asap putih membumbung tinggi dari helaan napasnya. Langit begitu gelap tanpa bintang. Bulan di langit pun kesepian seperti dirinya. Lalu apa sekarang Sehun bisa mengasihani dirinya sendiri?

Ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa Sehun jelaskan. Mungkin ini hanya rasa kesepiannya, mungkin juga ia terlalu merindukan Lu Han yang pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya, bisa jadi karena hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Entahlah, Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Tapi ketika ia hendak turun untuk memakai pakaiannya lagi, sepasang tangan lain memeluk pinggangnya erat. Hembusan napas itu membuat lehernya hangat. Sehun menoleh dan menemukan sosok Lu Han yang tengah memeluknya. Ia cukup kaget Lu Han tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluknya, tapi itu semua masih tidak lebih mengejutkan ketika Lu Han mencium leher jenjangnya lembut.

Udara malam yang dingin sekarang bukan apa-apa bagi Sehun. Sekarang dia bisa merasakan kehangatan lagi. Wangi tubuh Lu Han yang dingin membuatnya nyaman, pemuda berambut pirang itu menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana berwarna hitam. Penampilannya acak-acakan seperti biasa.

Sehun tidak pernah bisa menolak saat bibir Lu Han menyentuh bibirnya, terasa hangat ketika lidah Lu Han menjilat bibir bawahnya. Sehun rasa dia hampir meledak.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

Lu Han menarik Sehun kedalam dekapannya yang hangat. Membiarkan tubuh telanjang Sehun menyentuhnya dan tidak menyisakan batas yang cukup.

"Jangan pergi lagi,"

"Kau tahu aku harus,"

Sehun mendongak, "Kenapa? Jika kau hanya membutuhkan darah, aku bisa memberikannya padamu. Bukankah aku milikmu?"

Lu Han menunduk, Sehun mendongak, bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan, namun tidak ada ciuman kali ini. Lu Han hanya mengelus wajah Sehun.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk menyakitimu. Kau tahu konsekuensinya apa."

Sehun menarik kerah baju yang Lu Han kenakan dan mencium bibirnya. "Tapi adalah pilihanku untuk menikah dengan seorang vampire sepertimu." Kemudian ia melumatnya pelan sebelum Lu Han kembali mendorong Sehun ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

Hembusan napas Lu Han yang dingin membuat Sehun takut. Matanya berubah merah.

"Memang. Tapi bukan tujuanku untuk menyakitimu."

Sehun mendesah pelan ketika lutut Lu Han menekan selangkangannya.

"Lu…"

Lu Han menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam, kemudian melumat daun telinganya dan turun menuju lehernya.

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk kunodai Sehun."

Tangan Lu Han meraba tubuh Sehun. Mengelus dada, perut, semakin turun menuju selangkangan dan berhenti di bagian bawah tubuh Oh Sehun. Pemuda di bawahnya mengerang tertahan.

"Lu… Ah…"

Sehun rasa ini bukan masalah yang serius. Ini memang konsekuensi yang sejak awal ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri. Menikahi seorang vampire? Apa Sehun mengigau? Apa dia sudah gila karena memutuskan menikah dengan seorang predator?

Apa dia juga sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat memutuskan untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Lu Han menyentuhnya malam ini? Untuk yang keberapa kali Sehun tak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Yang ia tahu, sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya jadi begitu menyenangkan saat ia melihat Lu Han melayang di atasnya.

Ekspestasinya jauh berbeda dari apa yang sering dimimpikan Sehun. Kulit Lu Han yang dingin membuat tubuhnya terasa aneh.

Bulan purnama terlihat begitu indah dari balkon kamar mereka. Keheningan malam tidak lagi menyeramkan seperti yang Sehun duga, sekarang ada derit ranjang yang mengisi keheningan malam. Juga ada Lu Han yang terus menjaganya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun berujar setelah tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka karena desahan-desahan memaksa keluar dari bibir mereka.

Lu Han menarik Sehun makin dekat ke pelukannya dan mengelus punggung pemuda itu. Diam-diam dia mengulum senyum, tanpa Sehun perkirakan, Lu Han kembali mencuri ciuman kecil di lehernya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikan alasan?"

Lu Han sangat menyukai suhu tubuh Sehun. Sampai sejauh ini, tidak ada yang bisa menyamainya. Juga tubuh yang ia peluk dan aroma lembut tubuhnya. Mata Sehun menatapnya sayu, Lu Han tahu Sehun mengantuk. Tapi ia tak ingin Sehun tertidur.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Lu Han tertawa kecil. "Kau bahkan lebih dahulu mengetahui alasannya."

Sehun menggeleng dan menyurukkan kepalanya di dada Lu Han.

"Kau membuatku bingung. Lantas apa yang kau inginkan dari mencintaiku?"

Lu Han menarik dagu Sehun hingga pemuda itu mendongak menatapnya. Mata hitam Sehun bertemu dengan mata merah Lu Han. Bibirnya melengkungkan seulas senyum.

"Membuatmu tidak pergi dari sisiku."

"Tapi kau selalu pergi meninggalkanku." Protes Sehun.

"Tapi aku selalu kembali untukmu."

"_Hyung_…"

Lu Han melihat sinar bulan yang redup menyinari kulit Sehun yang tidak tertutupi selimut secara keseluruhan. Kulitnya bias dan terlihat rapuh, rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, Lu Han bisa melihat bercak kemerahan itu di lehernya. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa senang.

"Jika pun suatu hari nanti aku akan berkhianat dan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya butuh menggenggam tanganmu untuk menahanmu bersamaku, saat itu juga aku akan merebutmu kembali dengan satu ciuman."

Sehun menggeleng dan memukul bahu Lu Han pelan.

"Aku tidak semudah itu."

Lu Han tertawa, "Aku tahu," kemudian Lu Han menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku hanya butuh menyeretmu ke ranjang dan bercinta denganmu." Bisik Lu Han di telinga Sehun. Pipi Sehun merona, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tapi dalam diam, Sehun tersenyum.

"Seberapa jauh aku akan pergi, aku akan tetap kembali. Meskipun aku seorang predator yang bisa membuatmu rusak dan hancur, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang melindungimu. Tidak perduli seberapa jauh perbedaan kita. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi dan menjadi bayanganmu." Lu Han mengecup pelipis Sehun.

Pemuda itu mendongak.

"Tapi aku ingin kau menghancurkanku."

"Hancur seperti apa?"

Sehun beringsut naik dan mencium bibir Lu Han singkat.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi seperti ini sudah cukup."

Malam jadi hal yang sangat panjang. Bayangan-bayangan itu tersenyum dari cahaya bulan, menatap Sehun dan Lu Han di sana. Bintang yang jauh juga tersenyum, angin dingin hilang perlahan-lahan. Lalu semuanya tertutup ketika Lu Han menarik tirai itu untuk menghalang sinar bulan yang menyusup ke dalam kamar mereka.

Dia mengucapkan selamat malam pada dunia. Tapi tak pernah lupa baginya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk Oh Sehun.

Semuanya akan selesai dengan satu ciuman selamat malam.

"Selamat tidur Oh Sehun."

**-FIN-**


End file.
